I'll Change the Future
by LouiseKatsuro
Summary: Once upon a time there existed a wealthy and honourable family, the Katsuro's. But one day everything collapsed for them. They were screaming, running and trying everything to save their only treasure… Louise, the daughter. This is just a try-out, I wanted to test if this would become something. So I hope you have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there existed a wealthy and honourable family, the Katsuro's. But one day everything collapsed for them. They were screaming, running and trying everything to save their only treasure… Louise, the daughter._

Louise is leaning against a tree and stretches. She looks up and stares at the beautiful blue sky.

"Aah, it's already spring. I guess it's time to return to them before they are starting to get worried."

She gets up and starts to walk until someone stopped her.

"I would like to ask you a question. Are you perhaps a Fairy Tail member, because I saw briefly the emblem on your neck." The stranger asks.

"Yes, you are right. I am a Fairy Tail member, but why do you want to know that?"

"If you are from Fairy Tail, do you perhaps know Natsu Dragneel?"

"Of course I know him, who doesn't. He is the infamous mage that ruins every building while on a mission." Louise laughs remembering the good old times when the master would be furious because he had to pay it all back to the council.

"Then can I come with you? I would like to meet Natsu-san again, he is a very important friend of mine. Please, I am begging you!"

"Sure why not, I was about to go back. Let's go, I'm sure Natsu would be delighted to see you again." Louise smiled sweetly at him.

The two of them walked to train that took them to Magnolia. It took them some time, but after a few days they arrived at Fairy Tail. Louise carefully opened the door, because she knew that there would be flying furniture. And as expected there was… and it hit the poor guy.

"Sorry, I should've warned you beforehand. I knew it was coming but forgot you were there. Sorry."

"No, don't mind it. This gives me a nostalgic feeling of the past, it must have been Natsu-san who threw it!"

And the guy ran into the building. Louise sighs and walks through the door and to her surprise the building really changed a lot since the last time she returned. It was like ten times bigger than before, weird that she didn't notice before she walked in.

"Louise? Is that you? It really is! It's so good to see you, how long has it been again? At least a few months."

"Mira-chan, it's good to see you too. The guild really changed a lot while I was gone, care to explain the whole story to me? While you're telling me that we can catch up." Louise said happily, it was so good to see everyone again.

Mira told the whole story about Phantom Lord trying to kidnap Lucy and how the guild got destroyed. Loki, or should I say Leo is apparently a Celestial Spirit. They got more new members: Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy and Charle. A lot has happened since she was gone.

After Mira was done talking, Louise walked to the new members to introduce herself. After greeting them and talking about stuff, she looked at Lucy.

"Lucy, you're a Celestial mage right? Can I ask how many keys you have at the moment?"

"Sure, at the moment I have 9 golden keys. But why do you ask?"

"It's nothing special, I heard it is kinda rare now being a Celestial mage."

Louise turns around and is walking towards the master. Somehow Louise has a pained expression on her face.

"Master… I can't do this, I just can't. I need to let the other know about this. The reason why I'm always gone and travelling so much. But the only problem is that I'm scared of how they will react on it. What if they hate me? What should I do master?"

"My child, this is your decision. If you can't live with the idea that people know your secret then don't. I won't force you, it is your life. You need to make the decisions."

Louise sighed and was about to walk away when suddenly someone grabbed her arm.

"Louise, when did you return? Why didn't you even come to me? Do you even know how worried I was?"

"Gray… Sorry, I was with my head somewhere else. I was about to go home, I guess you can accompany me? Then we catch up." Louise said with a smile.

"What is her relationship with Gray-sama!? How dare she touch Gray-sama like that. Juvia thought she wasn't into Gray-sama. As expected, Gray-sama is too charming. Juvia got to follow them and see what they are up to!"

 **At the park**

"Gray… I need to tell you something. You may not accept it but.."

"Oh my god, this… this can't be what I think it is right. She can't be confessing to Gray-sama! Juvia needs to stop her now!"

Juvia jumps out of the bushes and attacks Louise. They both fall on the ground and Gray looks shocked.

"Juvia.. What the hell are you doing? Wait, why are you even here?"

"Gray-sama, Juvia was just saving you from another confession. I know your heart belongs to Juvia and that you are just too shy to say it." Juvia says dramatically.

Louise and Gray both sweat drop and look at each other.

"Juvia-san, I think you are mistaken. I wasn't planning to confess to Gray…"

"If you weren't planning to confess, what were you planning to do then?"

"It's kinda private, but I guess I have no choice but to tell you or else you are never going to understand it's a misunderstanding."

Juvia looks confused but nods.

"How should I say this…I think we need to go back to the guild. I think it's better if I tell everyone."

 **At the guild**

"Guys! Guys! GUYS! LISTEN YOU PEOPLE!"

Everybody looked at Louise with confused faces. But at least they are silent.

"I need to tell you guys something. I didn't dare to say anything until now, because I was afraid of your reactions. But you guys are my family, that's why I'll tell you my secret. My past, a lot of you were curious about it and now I will tell you people."

 _I am the last survivor of the Katsuro family. I don't know if you guys know them, but one day they were killed. They did everything to protect, that's how I became the last survivor. I know it is a little bit shocking, but please listen until the end._

 _I was 5 years old and lived in Dandelion, I guess it's a little bit far from here. I lived in the mansion together with my parents and my servants. We were one big family and we loved each other very much. I am an only child so I always treated my servant as my brothers and sisters. They would play with me whenever they had time and I enjoyed every minute with them… Until that night came._

 _It was one night and there was a full moon… A red one. We had a feeling something bad was going to happen and we were prepared for it. The Katsuro family was often hated, because we were wealthy and had a lot of power. They were jealous because of that. We thought we could fight against them, but they were with too many. We didn't have a chance of winning, but I have never seen it. I was hidden, or should I say I was forced to stay hidden. I could hear all the screams, the running. It was horrible and I couldn't even do anything._

 _When I couldn't hear any sounds, I came out of my hiding spot. When I arrived at the mansion.. what I saw was.. horrible. Everyone was murdered, at the looks of it they didn't have any mercy at all. I can never get that image out of my head…_

 _I searched for my parents, but I couldn't find them. They were nowhere in the mansion. They only ones I could find were my servants. So I thought that my parents must be alive. They were probably taken hostage so they could tell where I was. Till this day I am still searching for them. That's the reason why I am always travelling and once a time come back. I know they are alive, I can feel it._

 _I… made a taboo. And not a small one, but I don't regret it a bit. I was able to save my family with this. You guys were always curious what kind of magic I have. I will give you your answer. I am a Celestial Spirit Mage, with a taboo. I don't have golden keys like a normal Celestial Spirit Mage has, like Lucy. I used my dead servants as spirits. I made a deal with the Spirit King to allow this. He gave me permission, but of course with a price._

 _You know when a Celestial Spirit "dies" they don't die. They return to the Spirit World and rest there until they are fully charged. In my case.. Once one of my Spirits dies, I will also die. You can say it's like a gamble. Is this opponent too strong or am I stronger?_

 _After I made the contract I started travelling, searching for my parents. But of course I was only a child, I didn't have any money on me. I had to steal to survive. I continued like this for about two more years until I reached a village up in the North. While I was on the hunt for food, I was caught by a man. And that man changed my life forever…_

 _After the man heard what happened to me, he took me to his house. I was greeted by a beautiful woman and a boy. I lived together with them for about two years until we were ripped apart once again. They only survivors were the boy and I. We were one of the few, or maybe the only survivors from the attack of Deliora…_

 _That's right… Gray is the boy. He is my step-brother._


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Chapter 2] Don't mess with them**_

"WHAT!? Gray and you are family?" Everybody looked at us with amazed, shocked and once again shocked faces.

"I know we should've told you guys from the beginning, but I just didn't have any courage to do so." Louise looked at her feet and started to play with her dress.

Everybody looks at each other, trying to figure out what to say. They still need to process everything that just happened.

"Juvia can't believe it…"

"I'm really sorry Juvia, you may feel deceived now, but it really…"

"Juvia tackled her sister-in-law! How could Juvia, Juvia will never forgive herself for this." Juvia started to mumble to herself. Louise was dumbfounded about this situation. But to her surprise nobody really cared that she didn't tell anyone. Louise feels satisfied with this reaction.

Louise and the rest of the guild talked about further details, but they were especially curious about her Spirits. Or should I say Lucy. Louise took her keys out and they weren't gold at all. It almost looked like keys with animal marks/skin patterns.

"I'm warning you guys. Don't you dare to touch me or "attack" me when I summon my Spirits. I will guarantee you, it won't be a happy end for you.

"I order you to be by my side, to protect me until the end, to support me with all you got. I open the gate to wisdom and care, Nezumi!" A bright light appeared before them and suddenly they see a girl, about the age of 20. She has blue short hair and grey eyes, she is wearing a nun dress and has a book in her hand.

"Guys, this is one of my spirits. Her name is Nezumi 1 , in the past she was our nurse. She always took take of the sick ones with her magical powers. You could compare it with Wendy's, but I think Wendy's are stronger. Nezumi-chan, could you introduce yourself to my friends?"

"Of course, Ojou 2 . It is an honour to meet you all. Ojou has told me a lot about you, how great you are and of course how dear you are to her. I am counting on you to take further care of Ojou." Nezumi bowed politely to the rest.

Nezumi went back after Louise closed her gate. Louise takes another look at her keys to decide which one she will show next. Suddenly she has a big grin on her face.

"Natsu, you wanna have a fight? The only thing you have to do is to touch my shoulder or arm when I am done summoning my Spirit. Got it?" Natsu just nodded and looks excited for his battle.

"I order you to fight by my side, to protect me until the end, to never let your Flame of Will burn out. I open the gate to power and trust, Taiga 3 !'' Suddenly a handsome young man appears with wild golden/black hair and onyx coloured eyes.

As planned Natsu suddenly touched Louise's shoulder… His hand gets grabbed and he is being thrown outside, and of course the door breaks into million little shards. Meanwhile Natsu tries to figure out what happened.

"Don't you f*cking dare to touch Oujo with your filthy hands. Next time I see this I will kill you got it, pink head?" Taiga stands in front of Louise in a protective pose, not letting anyone near her.

"Did you enjoy your match Natsu? Hehe, I'm really sorry. I just wanted to see if your reflexes were fast enough." Louise walks over to Natsu to help him get up. Natsu just brushed it off and went back to the rest, but being careful of Taiga.

"Let me introduce you Taiga. He was my personal bodyguard before he became a spirit. Taiga has always been by my side since I was a baby and he is my first friend. But as you could see, he is a pro in hand-to-hand combat. If you want to try to fight him, be my guest." Louise smiled evil and when nobody said anything, she closed his portal.

She was about to pick another key, when suddenly Lucy interrupted you.

"Wait, are you going to summon another spirit? Isn't that exhausting, or do you perhaps got a lot of stamina?"

"I got a lot of stamina, but that isn't the reason why I can summon so many. Remember, I got a taboo. These aren't really spirits by nature. My spirits also have their own stamina, when they reach a certain limit they will go back. You can say we are one."

Lucy looks amazed at Louise. At this moment she couldn't even summon two at the same time. Lucy is starting to look up at Louise.

"Let's see, which one should I do know. I guess you'll be the last one for now. I order you to aid me, to lead me the way, you are the 13th key. I open the way to the clever and cursed gate, Neko-pyon 4 !" Everyone looks shocked when they see the spirit. It's a boy with silver hair with cat ears and he has piercing white eyes. Somehow he gives a very frightened aura…

"And the last one for today, my dear friend Neko-pyon. He was a sp…"

"Pfft, Neko-pyon is your name? It's little bit lame, because he looks like a tough guy but has a cute na…" Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Neko-pyon had a kunai against his throat.

"As I was saying, Neko-pyon used to be a spy for our family or should I say he was a spy from another family but we convinced him to become one of ours. But he is a descendant of a ninja clan. Natsu, you really hit jackpot today aren't you. If I were you I wouldn't make any more enemies than this. Some of my other spirits are very evil and strong, so be careful around them."

With that Louise closed his gate and the keys vanish.

"Yeah… maybe I should be more careful. If I make more enemies I don't think I can live further!" Natsu sat in a corner thinking what would happen is Louise's spirits hate him.

'I'm sorry Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy. I just can't let you guys see him, not yet. I will only hurt you..'

1: nezumi = mouse  
2: Ojou = my lady  
3: taiga = in this case tiger. It doesn't literally mean tiger, but in a lot of cases the name Taiga has to do something with a tiger  
4: Neko-pyon = cat

In case you didn't notice, the spirits are based off of the Chinese Zodiac.


	3. Chapter 3

_**[Chapter 3] They are still here**_

A bright light shines through Louise's curtain. Louise's eyes slowly open to see Natsu in her room…

"Tha heck are you doing here? You know I like to wake up peacefully without someone intruding my place." Louise sits down on her bed, still looking grumpy.

"Sorry, but I need to ask you something. I couldn't wait any longer so I came."

"You mean we came, Salamander." Gajeel, Wendy and Carla suddenly walk in.

Louise's grumpy face disappears and she looks serious. She probably wasn't going to like the question.

"You know we Dragon Slayers have sensitive ears, but we can't read minds like Cobra. But that's not the problem. All three of us could feel you are hiding something from us and we like to know what it is. You better give us an honest answer." Gajeel looks at Louise with a piercing glare.

Louise sighs and gets out of bed. She walks to the toilet to brush her teeth and when walks to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I guess I should tell you guys… I don't know if you are going to like it, but if I keep my mouth shut you will probably come every morning."

Louise glares down to her cup of tea. She really wasn't sure if she should tell them, she bites her lower lip and turns around.

"All right, sit down and I'll tell you. All of my spirits have multiple forms. A human form called Version X and they got two animal forms, Version 1 and Version 2. Version 1 is the smaller version and Version 2 is the bigger version. But one of my spirit is different. Version 1 is the Eastern version and Version 2 the Western. I'm talking about a dragon." Louise takes a sip from her tea and looks at their faces. As expected they couldn't believe it.

"W-W-Wait, did you just say dragon. She said dragon didn't she. Gajeel and Wendy nodded their head slowly.

"Just keep listening. It is different than Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney, remember my spirits were once human. When I made a contract with the Spirit King I had to make them spirits, so I needed an idea of what. My family and I follow the Eastern traditions and you could say Lucy has the Western Spirits and I the Eastern."

"Does that mean he doesn't know anything about the disappearance of our dragons?"

"That's right, but if that was the case I would've told you guys. But there is another problem and I just didn't want to tell you guys." Louise starts to hesitate again and looks at them with worried eyes.

"Do you guys really want to know it?"

"Yes, we want to know." All three of them look with determined eyes and Louise gives up and decides to tell them.

"My Spirit Ryuu, may not be a real dragon, but…" Louise is suddenly being interrupted by a tall handsome guy in a butler outfit, he almost looks like Capricorn.

"Ojou, let me tell them. I can see you have difficulty telling them the truth."

"Thank you Ryuu, I appreciate it. Guys, this is Ryuu. The spirit dragon, he used to be our head butler and was the most trusted person in our mansion." Louise smiles at Ryuu.

"I am indeed Ryuu and it is an honour to meet you all. As Ojou just said I am not a real dragon, but my powers are a different story. My powers are from real dragons." Ryuu's eyes suddenly shone a bright icy blue.

"R-Real dragons you say? Do you perhaps mean our dragons?" Wendy asks carefully, because she finds his eyes intimidating.

"That's true Wendy-dono, they are indeed the powers of your dragons. But that's not all, somehow I can feel two more but I haven't figured out whose. But what I am certain of is that they are still "alive". If I have their powers that must mean they still have a spirit."

There was a moment silent, but what they didn't know was that there were more guests at the door.

"You may come in Gray, Erza, Lucy. Guess you all heard the story?"

"Louise, I want to know something too. Why didn't you tell me any of this. We have been together since we were kids. Don't you trust me!?" Gray feels frustrated not knowing anything about Louise even though they were family.

"I didn't tell you because I trust you too much. I'm cursed you know! I used a taboo, a taboo comes with a price! I didn't want to lose anyone anymore… You were like my family, until Deliora destroyed everything for me again! I-I…" Louise falls on her knees covering her face with her hands. She cries softly while apologizing. Gray walks to her and gives her a hug.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know you kept all these feelings to yourself this whole time. I'm never going to leave you. You won't be alone from now on. I promise."

[Louise's POV]

A few weeks past after I told them everything. Nothing really changed, just your usual stuff. Throwing with furniture for example… That reminds me where is that guy I was with when I returned. I didn't get to see him at all, maybe I should ask Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, I have a question for you. Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong, but I was wondering. When I returned, I came back with another guy. Did he perhaps talk to you? Apparently he was a big fan of you."

"A guy? Not that I remember, but about what guy are you talking about. When you returned you were all alone… Don't tell me it was a GHOST!? Oh my gosh, Louise you may be cursed!"

"H-hey, don't say stuff like that. I couldn't be a ghost right? In the first place why would a ghost be a fan of you Natsu? Erza I could understand but you…"

"Be careful Louise or else he will come to haunt you. Or even worse, take possession of your body." Natsu was enjoying bullying me, I am sure of it. I will get him back one day.

But let's be serious… Could it really have been a ghost?

[Normal POV]

"Can I have your attention please? I have to make a big announcement. It's time again for the S-Class test, this means the ones worthy can participate. This is your chance to become a S-Class wizard, but only one of you can become one. This year it will be held on Tenrou Island, the holy ground our guild. There will be 8 participants: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Cana Alberona, Fried Justine, Levy McGarden and Mest Gryder. You have one week to get ready." The announcement the master made shocked the newcomers. Everyone has been working their hardest to finally get to participate.

"For the newcomers I will explain the rules. Within this one week you 8 need to find a partner." Mira explains.

"But there are two rules to select your partner. First they need to be part of Fairy Tail, second they cannot be an S-Class mage." Erza fills in.

"Further details will be revealed after the arrival on Tenrou Island. This time Erza, Gildarts and I will attend as troublemakers so I hope you are prepared." Mira says with a bright smile.

"WHAT, GILDARTS IS GOING TO PARTICIPATE!? WOOHOO! Hold on a sec, Louise is a S-Class mage too but she isn't participating. Why?" Natsu looks confused at us.

"I will explain it to you. It is very simple, you guys can't beat me." Louise says with an evil grin.

"Of course I can beat you! Let's have a battle right here right now!" Natsu was already ready to fight, until he was stopped by Taiga and Neko-pyon.

"Tch. I already warned you, don't you f*cking touch Ojou, pink head."

'Did he just tch'ed me?' Natsu thought.

"There you have your answer Natsu. Just kidding, I just don't feel like participating this year. I don't want to crush you hopes. But don't worry I will come with you to Tenrou, I can't miss my chance seeing it."

 _But who could've thought it would end up in a disaster. We were attacked by Grimoire Heart, we almost died fighting against Hades. If Laxus didn't come we seriously would have died. After we defeated Hades we thought we could just return home… until he came. Acnologia destroyed everything? No he didn't, we were just saved on time by the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis. If it wasn't for her it really was over for all of us. We learned how frightening strong Acnologia is and the price we had to pay to be saved… We froze for 7 years.._


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Chapter 4] Welcome back!**_

 _We had been frozen for 7 long years. These 7 long years, they were waiting for us to return. They believed we would return, because we wouldn't leave them behind like that. After searching and searching, with the help of other guilds… They found us._

After our return, we discovered that Fairy Tail degraded a lot. They had a debt, were forced to pay extra because Twilight Ogre knew they couldn't do a lot without Tenrou team. The building turned into a small farm house and a lot of members were gone. Only a few remained, they believed Tenrou team would return and teach those asses a lesson.

When Tenrou team appeared, everyone started to cry and scream, and went running to them. Everyone was so happy to see everyone and they started telling stories what happened the last seven years.

Louise went outside to sit on a bench. Louise put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"How did this happen… For us it's like nothing has happened, but for them it's seven goddamn years. They waited all this time for us and suffered." Louise just cried until someone stood in front of her.

"I know right. Just thinking about it hurts. We let them down seven long years. I wonder how my dad is doing. The last time I saw him was at Love & Lucky, I think I'm going to visit him." Lucy sits down next to her and gives her a hug.

The next day Lucy was getting ready to visit her dad. Natsu and Happy insisted to go with her, so they went together. Louise was meanwhile sitting at the guild talking to other members.

"Romeo! You've become so big. You probably can use magic, can't you?"

"Yes Louise-nee, I can. I use Rainbow Fire, but I can only use three at the moment." He shows his magic.

"That's awesome Romeo! Keep up the hard work and one day you will be as strong as Natsu."

Suddenly Louise felt a presence and turned to the door to see who it was. But there was no one standing at the door. Louise felt anxious and went to Gray.

"Gray, I have a very nasty feeling. I think there is someone at the door but I see no one. Do you perhaps think it's the ghost from last time?"

"Relax, you really should stop about that ghost stuff. Be careful or you will be possessed." Gray grinned and laughed.

 _ **The next day**_

Louise heard what happened to Lucy's dad and decides to cheer her up. When she walked to her apartment she heard people talking about the Grand Magic Games and becomes curious.

"Excuse me, but I heard you talking about the Grand Magic Games. Could you tell me what that is?"

"The Grand Magic Games is a yearly tournament. Hundreds of guilds take part, but after the Preliminary Event a few can participate. They battle to become Fiore's strongest guild and they get 30, 000, 000 Jewels as a reward." They guy suddenly saw a Fairy Tail emblem on her neck.

"Wait, you are from Fairy Tail? Don't even try to participate. You guys fail every year!" The guys laughed at her.

"I see. So you think we can't win at all… You just wait, we will beat every guild standing in our way to victory. You better not be shocked to see us at the top. See you at the Grand Magic Games."

Louise turned around and walked to the guild. She is going to let Fairy Tail participate and bring back the guild's honour.

"Guys listen up! We are participating in the Grand Magic Games. We will win and become Fiore's strongest guild once again!"

Tenrou team look confused at Louise, but the other didn't look very pleased.

"I don't know Louise-chan. We lost to many times that we are ashamed to participate. Nobody is going to like us, we are failures!" Max said with tears in his eyes.

"That's why we are here. We will regain our honour by becoming number one. We will not let you down. Master, is it okay with you?"

"I don't know Louise dear, maybe we should wait a…"

"The reward is 30, 000, 000 Jewels, Master."

"All right guys! Get ready to train! I will select the team. Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gray and Wendy you will participate. No complaints, got it."

Louise looks satisfied at the team. As expected, master knows who to choose.

Everyone went training to get in shape again, because they only have three months to train. Team Natsu, Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Jet, Droy and Louise went to the beach. After playing around they started to train seriously, until Virgo appeared.

"Hime, emergency. The celestial realm is in a crisis of extermination. Please.. Please help us. The celestial King is already waiting for us. We got the departure now."

"Wait, we humans can't go to the Celestial world right?"

"You can enter it, if you wear the celestial clothes, hime."

Suddenly they were in the Celestial World.

"It looks beautiful." Everyone said.

The Celestial King appeared and had a grin on his face.

"Welcome back from that timeskip, Lucy and friends! Let's party!" Everyone was dumb founded and looked at Virgo who tricked them.

"Ojou! Welcome back." Everyone said. Louise has tears in her eyes, she can't believe it has been seven years since she last contacted them.

"Long time no see Seirei Ou. Thank you for everything since that day. You really saved my life, you know." Louise grinned at the Celestial King.

"What, you guys really know each other." Natsu said while eating.

"Don't you f*cking come near her, dragon boy. I'm warning you. I don't like you one bit so when I am here don't you dare to come my way. I will kill you!"

"Taiga, we need to talk about your behaviour. Why are you always so angry at Natsu? He's only being nice to me."

"Wait Louise, I think I know what it is. I use fire magic and probably you guys were attacked by fire. He probably got a trauma and feels unsafe around me. He doesn't want to lose you. Isn't that right Taiga?"

"That's right dragon boy. We all don't want you near us, none of us want you close. We know you aren't the bad guy but we just can't help it. So please let us adjust to you, it can take some time but at least we tried."

"Taiga, everyone…Why didn't you tell me? If I knew it I wouldn't just carelessly introduce you to Natsu. I care about you all, I know what you have been through. Mom and dad chose you with a reason. They wanted to give you guys a new life, another chance. Please if there is anything else, tell me!"

Louise looks with tears in her eyes at her Spirits, but her friends noticed some spirits they haven't seen yet. And there was one couple spirit that caught their attention.

"Louise, who are those twins? Are they like Gemini?"

"Oh, you mean Jigan and Yume? They are my brothers who were turned into spirits after they were killed."


	5. Chapter 5

_**[Chapter 5] Betrayal**_

"Brothers? Like really brothers, you haven't told me you had brothers before I became your brother." Gray looks at the twins coming their way.

"I see, we finally meet my fellow brother. I thank you for taking care of our little sister until now. We are Jikan and Yume, Time and Dream."

"Jikan and Yume have special powers, so I can't use them often. It will tire us all too much. Once one of us loses their stamina, that means one of my spirits too, I can't summon anymore. After that I am just a normal girl probably running for her life. But I will tell you about it, sit down.

 _Jikan and Yume are my brother by blood. I wanted to make a contract with the Celestial King, but he said I only could do 13 for 'free'. I needed to revive them as well, I wasn't going to leave to alone. I pleaded the Celestial King to make an exception, but he rejected it. But then he said something weird. He said that they possesses power he hasn't seen before. After he discovered that he made them into spirits. The only thing was, I couldn't choose what they would become. Before I knew it they were turned into spirits and fought by my side. I learned they possessed the power of Time and Dreams. By Time I mean see the future. It is not as strong as the predictions of Carla and it doesn't work as Ultear's magic. I guess you could say it is a Side Effect._

 _Jikan can predict or should I say see what your next move will be. I guess it is like Cobra's. Jikan can see outcomes, but there is more than one path so he could manipulate it if needed. Furthermore he doesn't really have any special power. He can do swordfights, but that is something they learned when they were children._

 _Yume is quite the opposite I would say. Yume can only count on his powers, because he always wasn't physically healthy. He had a weak body and would be exhausted very fast. He had never had the chance to learn his sword skills. That is why luckily he got these powers, the power of Dreams. In other words, he can create illusions. He can trick you into a world of beautiful dreams or horrible nightmares. You can't escape from it until he is defeated or you are a specialist in illusions._

 _Yume and Jikan are the Platinum Couple. Jikan can predict what the enemy is going to do and Yume can lock the enemy up in an illusion. Jikan will protect Yume from getting hurt while the enemy can't escape._

 _But…you guys have been lying to me all this time!_

Jikan and Yume look with big eyes to Louise. They look at each other with worries eyes, knowing what she is talking about.

"The reason you, Seirei Ou, saved them wasn't because of their great powers. You saved them because they were originally Spirits to begin with. But they weren't just ordinary Spirits, or else you would've saved Leo from the very beginning. No, the reason why you saved them is because they are your children! They weren't my real brothers at all. You have all been lying to me, everyone… My parents, you two and my Spirits. Why didn't you say anything? Scared I would run away?" Louise screamed and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She looks for an answer and she was going to get it.

"You want to know a story this time? You will get, don't you dare to go running somewhere. You will be shocked when you hear this one." Yume and Jikan look with scary eyes to everyone. They were sure everyone was going to stay in till the end even if they have to hold them back.

 _We are indeed the Celestial King's children. We all are, we spirits. We are the stars shining bright in the night sky. We make contracts with Celestial Mages, they use us to fight against the enemy. But we ran away. We didn't want a contract with a human. It just sickens us thinking about it. We ran away to the world of humans, Earthland. First we were figuring out what was so great about these humans, and of course they were disgusting. Until they came…_

 _John and Nadeshiko were the first humans we could get close to. Somehow they were magical, and then I don't mean magical powers. You could feel safe with them, no worries at all. Somehow we ended up in their mansion and started living there. I think we have lived there for quite some years. We started to learn how humans work and adapted us, but we still didn't trust anyone else. We still didn't want to be used as Spirits._

 _After a few years, Nadeshiko became pregnant with Louise. We were all curious how the baby would be like. I used my Side Effect to see if it would be a boy or a girl and Yume helped her to get restful nights. After months of taking care of Nadeshiko, Louise was finally born. When she came to this world it felt like a miracle, but it wasn't._

 _Louise you may look nice and sweet at this moment, but soon it will be all gone. You are the demon itself… We were ordered by your parents to kill you, just like all the other servants if they stood in our way. Louise, you are wanted by us. You won't be able to live any longer than this. We will destroy you before the demon will take control of your body. If that happens…the world will be destroyed. That demon shouldn't have been born, we still don't know how this happened but don't you worry. Once we destroyed it, we don't need to know._

Everyone couldn't say a word. They all look at Louise. They weren't sure if they should react to this or wait for Louise's answer first.

"So why didn't you kill me beforehand? You had multiple chances, but you didn't take any. May I know why?" Louise had fierce eyes, not showing a single look of fear or sadness.

"Why..? Because it wasn't the right time! We need to do it when you don't expect anything. Your guard needs to be 0% or else that demon could appear!"

"Cut the crap out! There isn't even a demon inside of me, there never was… My parents wouldn't betray me, they wouldn't tell you to kill me! They would never! And I know you wouldn't either, no matter how much you hate us humans. Kill me, Yume, Jikan. If there really is a demon inside me, kill it now. I will keep it in me, don't worry about it. I won't let the world be destroyed by a demon.."

Louise lets out her tears as she could feel a sword going through her body. Everything blacked out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Chapter 6] I said so!**_

Louise slowly opened her to meet an unfamiliar ceiling. When she wanted to sit, she felt a horrible pain by her stomach. Then she suddenly remembered what happened. She was stabbed by Jikan… She looks around to see how long she has been out, when suddenly the door opened.

"Ojou, you have been sleeping since the moment we came back from the Celestial Realm. Because the time space is different, three months have already passed in the human world. They already started their second day of the Grand Magic Games and it doesn't look really good for them. We are at this moment last." Nezumi checked Louise's wound and changed the bandage.

"Nezumi, what exactly happened. Did Yume and Jikan really betray us? I still can't believe what has happened. What about you guys? You knew they were spirits, right?"

Louise hold the blanket tight as she let her tears escape.

"Ojou, you are wrong. They weren't Yume and Jikan. What you saw was all an illusion made by Yume. Remember? You wanted to know what your greatest fear would be. Your greatest fear is being all alone. You don't want to be left behind, you don't want all of this to be a lie. You don't want to lose your family. The reason you got hurt was because.."

"Jikan stabbed Yume to stop the illusion, right? That's the reason why I got hurt as well. It is a big wound, so I would be effected as well. Thank goodness it was all an illusion. As expected, you can't mess with Yume's illusions." Louise finally laughed after a long time. Nezumi was happy she returned to her old self.

"Would you like to see how the tournament is going?"

"Of course! Don't you worry, it is only day 2. We have plenty of time left to beat the crap out of them. Mark my words. Jikan you better predict this future as well, got it? Ojou's order!"

" _Of course, Louise."_

 **At the games**

As Louise arrived with Nezumi she saw that there were two teams of Fairy Tail. Louise grinned, because she had a feeling master would do something like this. She looked at the board and saw Team A having 2 points and Team B 1.

"Look everyone, I said we would win." Louise grinned and walked to the other members.

"Louise, you are awake! Are you okay and what do you mean we will win? We only have 2 points, and look at the others!" Macao said with a depressed look.

"Don't you worry Macao-san, we will win. This is only the beginning, wait and see. At the end of this day we will get our points." Louise looks at Lucy, she heard from Nezumi what happened yesterday with Flare.

"Don't worry Louise, your spell didn't fail. They cheated, I am sure Yajima could feel it too. But without evidence we can't prove who cheated, but I put all my money on those Ravel Tail guys."

The first battle had ended and the second was up. It was a battle between Elfman and Bacchus.

"Go beat the crap out of him Elfman! If you are a real MAN then do it! I know you can, teach those annoying booing audience the real power of Fairy Tail!" Louise screamed, while waving at Elfman. She has positive feelings about this match. She knew Elfman would change the atmosphere.

Elfman won the match and there was loud applause. People started to see that Fairy Tail wasn't that bad of a guild and some began to cheer for them. And the third match of today: Mirajane versus Jenny! After a long bikini fashion show, Mira won the combat fight! At the moment the both have 12 points

 _Day three… Well that was some show off day I guess. Erza defeated the Pandemonium on her own... Like what kind of monster is she! She defeated 100 monsters and some were even high class. She will probably be out for some time as well. And then the other crazy game, MPF. What was the first thinking, lending Fairy Glitter to Cana. Jura's score was already unbelievable, but Cana's… It exceeded 9999!_

 _But the worst for me was seeing Laxus getting hurt, but Yume suddenly said it was an illusion. I couldn't believe it, those bastards all attacked Laxus! Thank goodness he wasn't hurt at all. And thank you, that Raven Tail had been disqualified._

 _But we went from 8_ _th_ _place to 5_ _th_ _place, I knew we could do it! Go Fairy Tail GO!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**[Chapter 7] Brother-in-law**_

 _Day 4 and a lot has happened. Lucy got really beaten up again. Minerva didn't have to go that far, she will regret picking a fight with us. Further on there were two against two battles and the Dragon Slayers needed to fight against each other, even though Gajeel was gone was of the time.. hehe. But the next day is a rest day, so all the members can rest. Oh almost forgot, Fairy Tail became one team or else it was an uneven number._

Louise was walking through the hallway of the arena, ready to go home. Suddenly she bumped into something. She looked up to see what is was. She sees the twin Dragon Slayers and their Exceeds. Louise stared a long time at Frosch, Rogue became a little bit concerned about Frosch' safety.

"OH MY GOSH YOU ARE SUCH A CUTE LITTLE CAT! Your name was Frosch right?" Louise picked Frosch up and gave him a hug. Before she put him down she gave him a kiss on his nose.

"Hey, you can give me a kiss to if you want. I'd be.." Before Sting could say something else his face was already slammed into the wall. Taiga appeared and yeah you can expect what he will say.

"Don't you f*cking touch Oujo. I don't even know who you are but somehow you give me a feeling I know you…Or should I say I know your power."

"Don't tell me, Ryuu's? Could the last two remaining be theirs?" Louise looked at Rogue and Sting with hopeful eyes.

"Your dragon parent isn't "dead" yet! They are still alive somewhere, isn't that great?" Louise smiled at them but she didn't expected their answer.

"Our dragons are dead, we saw it with our own eyes. Don't talk bullshit, we killed them to obtain the ultimate power of a Dragon Slayer. Of course they are dead and not alive." Sting and Rogue turned around and walked away. Louise stood there in shock, she still can't believe what she just heard.

 **That evening**

The guild decided to go to the swimming pool, because they had the day off. All other guild were there as well and Louise's childhood crush Lyon.

 _This btw means Louise POV, if you didn't quite understand it._

 _As I was walking I saw Lyon, my childhood crush. I haven't seen him in ages, especially after the 7 years incident. But what I saw wasn't pleasant at all. He was holding Juvia in his hands. I started to shake and I could feel tears coming… again. I really should stop crying. When I looked up I saw Lyon looking my way. I tried to hide my tears as fast as I could._

"Louise..? It is you right, long time no see! I really missed you!" Lyon put Juvia down and walked to Louise. He gave her a big hug and Louise became blood red.

"L-L-Lyon, l-long time n-no see. How have y-you been d-doing?"

'Good job Louise, you had to stutter. Ugh I'm so embarrassed.'

"Wait Taiga! Don't attack him, we are childhood friends. Gray, Lyon and I were all together with Ur." Louise could just barely stop Taiga from throwing people around.

"Maybe we should meet up tomorrow, we can talk about everything that had happened." Lyon suggested and Louise was nodding her head. She couldn't wait to be alone with Lyon.

Meanwhile Juvia was focusing on Lyon and Louise, then a light went on. She grabbed Gray and took him somewhere else.

"What the hell Juvia?"

"Shh Gray-sama. I think Louise-san likes Lyon-sama? No it must be, her eyes show that she is in love with him. Don't you think that is wonderful?" As Juvia was daydreaming, Gray wasn't so happy with this news. He walked back to them, only to hear they were going to go somewhere tomorrow. Gray was sure to be invited as well.

 **The next day**

Louise was getting ready for her "date" and dressed up nicely. She put on a nice hair pin and was ready to go until she saw Gray at her door.

"Gray? What's wrong, do you need something?"

"I need to know something, where are you going? To Lyon perhaps?"

"Yes, yes I am going to Lyon. What's the matter with you, you sound like a jealous boyfriend." Louise giggled at Gray's behaviour and went to place they were supposed to meet. Only she didn't know Gray was following her.

After Louise and Lyon met up they went to a park and talked about stuff, until Gray ruined everything.

"Lyon! Why are you here with Louise? Don't you dare to play with her feelings you understand?"

"What are you talking about Gray, we are just catching up. I haven't seen her in like 7 years?"

"I care a lot about it, because you like Juvia and Louise likes you! This isn't going to work out because you only think about Juvia. But you will treat Louise nicely and give her false hope. I am sorry but I don't want you near her ever again."

 _What is that idiot thinking! He just blurted out I like Lyon, what should I do? Crawl under a rock or jump from a bridge. Why did that idiot needed to say that. I am so humiliated!_

"Wait.. Louise likes me? But the last time I asked her if she liked someone she said no, so why would she suddenly like me?" But before Lyon could get an answer, Louise dashed away hiding her face. Gray was staring at her, wondering why he didn't get slapped?

Gray wanted to nag more at Lyon but saw his face was as red as Erza's hair.

'It couldn't be he likes Louise, right!?'

"L-Lyon, why is your face so red? Are perhaps getting a cold?" Gray asked carefully but he so didn't expected this answer.

"Gray, I think we will be brother-in-law soon. Sorry but I gotta go to Louise before it's too late! See ya at the tournament." With that he left Gray, who stood there with mouth wide open and frozen.

"BROTHER-IN-LAW MY ASS!" Gray screamed and people were looking weird at him.

Lyon was running as fast as he could to catch up to Louise. Then he sees Louise walking. She was probably exhausted from dashing away. He caught up and grabbed her arm. He spun her around and kissed her on the lips.

 _ **Thank you for reading my story!**_

 _ **I've decided to do Lyon Vastia as the love interest, why because he is Kaji Yuuki *gringrin***_

 _ **I hope you all like my story till now and have fun reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**[Chapter 8] Thank you**_

'What the fuck is happening!?' That was the only thing Louise could think of at that moment. Also her face was almost exploding.

Lyon pulled his lips away and looked deep into her eyes, but Louise fainted…

"Oi Louise! Get a grip of yourself. Louise? Louise!" Lyon was carrying her to the inn where they were staying and placed Louise on a bed. Wendy came into the room and saw Louise. Fast she ran to her and checked what was wrong with her.

"Lyon-san, did Louise-san perhaps fainted?"

"Yes she fainted, maybe she was exhausted?" Lyon started to laugh nervously and looked somewhere else. Wendy just gave him a weird look.

"LYON! YOU SON OF A B*TCH HOW DARE YOU TO KISS HER!" Gray came running through the door and tackled Lyon, but Lyon just froze him.

"K-Kiss? I think I know why she fainted Lyon-san" Lyon was just getting redder and redder.

 _From this day on Lyon and I started to go out with each other and the Games continued. It was the final day, but Natsu was replaced by Juvia. Lucy had been kidnapped and normally after Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Game the world would've end. But that wasn't going to happen because we would change the future!_

 _After a long battle and despair, losing people dear to us, turning back time, we finally "defeated" the dragons. In the end we only lost one dear person…_

 _Ultear, thank you. That one minute you gave us, was enough to turn the tables. If it wasn't for you, we would've ended just like years later from now on. Just like the world of future Rogue and future Lucy. Now, be united with your mother._

 _After this fight Fairy Tail got a new building, again. Be prepared to see it getting destroyed again. Team Natsu and I went to the Sun Village because it was all frozen. Gray and I didn't know yet what would come for the both of us. This ice was a first warning…_

 _A few days later we got infiltrated by Tartaros members. They targeted the Magic Council and Doranbolt was the only one who could escape.. Just how cruel can they be!? But they were also after council members from the past, so it was our job to protect them. We tried everything we could, but they were so strong._

 _After we got back from protecting the council members, Happy told us they infiltrated Tartaros HQ, a flying cube. But Elfman was somehow acting weird. Suddenly Cana came to us and turned us all into cards, while Happy, Carla and Lily flew away with us. Then we saw the guild getting destroyed.. I told it would happen again! Once we reached the cube Cana released us. We all went to fight the enemy until we saw Erza flying out of the Cube fighting someone._

 _I jumped in hole and started to search for the others. When I someone familiar something grabbed me and everything went black._

 _When I suddenly could see again I saw Lucy crying and got hurt a lot. Then I saw a broken key in her hand.. She summoned the Spirit King. Poor thing, she had to offer one of her spirits and by the looks of it, it seems like Aquarius'. I walked to her and gave her a hug._

"It's gonna be alright, Aquarius is still alive. We can visit her in the Spirit World, I promise I will take you there once this battle is over." Louise stood up and was ready to fight until she saw him.

"D-D-Dad?" Louise holds Gray's arm very tight, afraid to let go. Before she knew it, Silver had taken Gray somewhere else.

"GRAY! Sorry guys, but I am going after him. I leave this to you." Louise took out a key.

"Oh holy Lord, give me your power. You soar and roar with elegancy and brilliance. I want you to aid me till the end! I open the gate to the Heavenly sky, Ryuu!" Ryuu appeared in his Version 1 and Louise hops on. They start to follow Gray.

Once they arrive, she sees that the battle has already ended. She couldn't believe what she had heard…Silver is Deliora?

"What kind of bullshit are you telling us? Deliora? We already went through that hell, but this is even worse. You are our dad, we knew that from the beginning." Louise starting crying hugging her dad because she knew this would be the last time she could hug him like this.

"Thank you papa, for everything. I know it was only for a few years, but they were the best. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. I couldn't experience anything new. I owe you my life, I love you." Louise smiled at him with her puffy eyes as she slowly saw him disappearing.

" _Thank you for everything."_

 _The battle against Mardgeer and destroying all Faces was hard and horrible, but we somehow managed with the help of Dragons. Ryuu was right, their souls were indeed still alive, in the Dragon Slayers own body. They helped us destroying Face and also Acnologia.. Once again we were saved by a miracle. The first one was Mavis and the second one was Igneel. Thank you._

 _A year passed and I finally found my parents. Unfortunately they weren't alive, they had died a long time ago. They protected me until the end, not telling anyone where I was. They saved my life. I have always thought that I would change the future, but I was wrong. Every time I wanted to change the future or myself, someone else did it. You can't just change the future, the future will change on itself. You are just playing a big part in it._

 _For instance, if Gray hadn't told Lyon I liked him, he probably would be after Juvia. Because of Gray I live a happy life, with my dear family. With Lyon and our son._

 _Thank you for everyone who helped me until now. Without your help I wouldn't be standing here telling you my story. The only way to become strong is to train every day? I don't think so, I think the strongest power is…_

" _Love."_

 _Fairy Tail taught me how to love once again. I was afraid having friends, who knew when they would vanish. I thought I was cursed, everyone started to disappear around me. But if I don't change myself, I won't be able to change the future. That is what I always have thought till now. I now know that the people around you will help you, you are not alone in this world. You don't have to have a lot of friends, one is enough. As long as you have someone you can count on, it is fine._

 _Thank you._

Haru, their son closed Louise's diary and put it back on the table. Haru picked up the flowers and walked to a grave. Everyone was already gathering, when they saw Haru the moved aside. Haru put the flowers down.

 _ **Louise Vastia**_

That was the name written on the grave.

"Ironic don't you think? Writing you were thankful for everybody and that you were alive because of them. Sadly enough fate took you away. Dad has gone mad you know, he may not show it but damn what a crybaby he is. Always crying when he is sleeping. I think I do the same, but the only thing I want to say is I miss you. We all miss you, you were like our light." Haru was letting his tears go as he could feel Lyon's hand on his shoulder.

Everyone was crying and saying stuff to her grave. Gray put her keys on her grave.

"She went back to her family and friends. Finally they can have peace. But I still can't believe ten years have passed already. These ten years have been the hardest you know. I will miss you little sis, but one day when I see you again, I will tell you everything. Thank you for living until the moment you died. We love you, Louise."

 _THE END_

 **As you can read, this is the last chapter. I ad lipped this whole story, like no script at all hehe. But for the ones that enjoyed it, thank you. Maybe/probably I will start an one-shot series, not from a particular anime.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading I'll Change the Future!**


End file.
